Yukiteru ja Akise
by Nijie
Summary: Ei löytyny tästä sarjasta suomeksi mitään, nii kirjotin sit tämmösen. Paritus Yukiteru ja Akise.


"Akise!" Kuulin hänen äänensä aivan kasvojeni edessä, mutta pidin silmäni kinni,tunsin hänen kyyneileiden tippuvan kasvoilleni, raoitin viimein silmääni heikosti. "yukiteru,miksi sä itket?" Hän, yukiteru hätkähti ja avasi silmänsä ja katsoi minuun itkien edelleen. Kohotin kättäni hitaasti välittämättä kivusta, yukiteru katsoi minuun peloissaan ja hädissään. Hymyilin hänelle ja viimein hän puristi kättäni "Lu-luulin että sä oot kuollut, Akise."

"Akise!" Huusin hänen nimeään, hänen maatessa siinä massa aivan kasvojeni alla, hänen ruumiinsa oli aivan veressä, en edes pystynyt toivomaan hänen olevan elossa koska se olisi mahdotonta. Tunsin kyyneleiden nousevan silmiini, en välittänyt niistä vaan annoin niiden tippua hänen, Akisen, kasvoille. "yukiteru, miksi sä itket?" En voinut ollaa hätkähtämättä, avasin silmäni ja näin Akisen katsovan minua, hän, hän oli elossa? En voinut lopettaa itkuani. Hän nosti kättään, näin että häneen sattui olin peloissani ja hädissäni. Akise hymyili minulle, niin ihanaa hymyään, otin hänen kädestään kiinni ja puristin sitä, kuin se olisi ainoa toivo pitää hänet elossa. "Lu-luulin että sä oot kuollut, Akise" Sanoin syyttävästi katsoen häntä silmiin. Akise hymyili ja vilkuili ympärilleen "Mitä tapahtui yukiteru? En muista oikein mitään." Katsoin häneen, mutta jouduin kääntämään katseeni pois, en vain voinut katsoa häntä saatika kertoa hänelle. "yukiteru?" Huokaisin raskaasti ja kerroin.

Aikaisemmin tapahtunutta:

yukiteru piti asetta kädessään ja katsoi ystäviensä ruumiita, hän oli itse tappanut nämä. yukiteru kuuli askelia ja kääntyi niiden suntaan, "Akise!?" hän katsoi toista järkyttyneenä. Akise katsoi yukiterua ja ruumitaa maassa "Ammuit heidät, ystäväsi. Laita se ase pois" yukiteru yritti pitää katseensa kylmänä ja välinpitämättömänä "Niin ammuin ja, ja nyt tapan sinut Akise!" yukiteru nosti asetta ja osoitti sen piipulla toista poikaa. Hymyillen Akise lähestyi yukiterua "Kaikki tämä Yunon takia? Se tyttö on hullu, se aikoo tappa sinutkin yukiteru!" yukiteru pudisti päätään ja katsoi hädissään itseään lähestyvää poikaa. "Älä, älä liiku! Älä tule lähemmäs tai ammun sut Akise!" Akise pysähtiyi mutta jatkoi kävelyyän melkein heti "Pystytkö siihen? Voisitko tappaa mut yukiteru? Ammu jos pystyt." yukiteru perääntyi pariaskelta ja katsoi jo aivan edessään seisovaan Akiseen, nielaisten yukiteru laski aseen piipun maata kohti.

Akise hymyili ja nosti kätensä toisen poskelle "yukiteru, Yuno on vaarallinen se aikoo tappa sut. Mä suojelen sua, olethan sä mun. Etkö olekkin yukiteru, sä olet mun etkä Yunon." yukiteru nyökäsi pienesti katselleen maahan. Akise laski toisen kätensä yukiterun olalle ja toisen hän siirsi poskelta toisen leuan alle, hän kohotti yukiterun päätä niin että he katsoivat toisiaan, yukiteru vältteli toisen katsetta. Akise naurahti ja suuteli yukiterua, toinen hätkähti -niinkuin hän hätkähti aina Akisen suudellessa- mutta vastasi pian suudelmaan. Akise siirtyi pari askelta taakse päin ja katsoi yukiterua, juuri kun hän oli sanomassa yukiterulle jotain, he kuulivat juoksu askelia. "yukkii! Tule pois Akisen luota! Hän on vaarallinen!" yukiteru ja Akise katsoivat heitä kohti juoksevaa tyttöä. "Yuno, älä tule pysy siellä! Ei Akise ole vaarallinen" "En anna hänen tappaa sinua yukkii." Yuno tuli lähemmäs, yukiteru huomasi tytön kädessä olevan puukon, Akisekin huomasi sen "En anna yukiterua sinulle." Akise katsoi yukiterua ja Yunoa, hymyillen hän vetäisi yukiterun lähelleen ja suteli tätä. Akise katsoi Yunoon joka oli aivan raivoissaan. Tyttö lähti huutaen heitä kohti, Akise otti puhelimensa ja putken lähtien tyttöä kohti, "Yuono Gasai, tänään sinä kuolet."

yukiteru katsoi kuinka Akise ja Yuno alkoivat taistella "Ei,ei! Yuno älä tapa Akisea!" hän sai huudettua juuri ennen kuin Yuno viilsi Akisen kurkkua. yukiteru katsoi järkyttyneenä Akiseen, sama ilme toistui toisen pojan kasvoilla tämän alkaessa kaatua maahan. Yuno hymyili ja tuli yukiterua kohti "yukkii, vaara ohi." yukiteru katsoi tyttöä järkyttyneenä "Yuno jätä mut rauhaan, olet aivan hullu! Miksi tapoit Akisen, hän ei ollut vaarallinen." "Mutta yukkii, hän koitti tappaa sinut ja viedä sinut minulta. Et tarvitse muita, sinulla on minut yukkii" Yuno koitti halata yukiterua mutta tämä tönäisi tytön järkyttyneenä pois "Ei,ei!" yukiteru vilkaisi maassa olevaa puukkoa Yuno seurasi toisen katsetta. Ennen kuin Yuno ehti reagoida yukiteru säntäsi puukon luokse ja iski sen tytön kylkeen syvälle. "miksi yukkiii?" Yuno sanoi hämmentyneenä katsoen puukoa ja paitaansa joka alkoi muuttua punaisemmaksi, uusi veri sekoittui pian vanhhempiin tahroihin ja Akisen vereen. Yskäisten tuskallisesti Yuno kaatui maahan, yukiteru katsoi tyttöä kylmästi eikä välittänyt vaikka tämä hoki hänen nimeään uudelleen ja uudelleen heikentyvällä äänellä.

yukiteru käveli Akisen luokse ja polvistui tämän eteen katsoeon kaikkea sitä verta, "Akise!" hän huusi.

Katsoin yukiteruun ja näin kyyneleet hänen silmissään "yukiteru?" hän katsoi minuun ja kumartui lähemmäs, suutelin häntä ja hän vastasi suudelmaan, en voinut estää hymyäni ja pian yukiterukin hymyili. "Kestätkö jos autan sut pois täältä?" hän kysyi katsellen minuun huolissaan, nyökkäsin. yukiteru nosti minnut maasta ja lähdimme hiljalleen pois, jättäen kaikki ystävämme ja Yunon sinne. "yukiteru" hän katsoi minuun " Älä kanna syyllisyytä, Yuno laittoi sinut tappamaan heidät, ja jos et olisi tappanut Gasaita olisit itse kuollut ja samoin minäkin." Hän nyökkäsi , huomasin kyyneleet hänen silmissään, katsoiin häneen ja hän katsoi minuun hymyilin ja suutelin häntä hellästi, kiersin käteni tiukemmin hänen ympärilleen "Minun yukiteruni." Hän alkoi nauramaan ja suuteli poskeani.


End file.
